leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Week Siblings
Sunny redirects here. For the that belongs to a Trainer who appeared in Grin to Win!, see Sonrisa. For the weather condition, see Harsh sunlight. For the weather condition in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, see Weather → In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series ---- : that belongs to a Trainer who appeared in A Crowning Achievement|Alice Telesu}} The Week Siblings (Japanese: 曜日兄弟 Day-of-the-week Siblings), also known as the Day-of-the-week Siblings, are seven characters from the Generation II and Generation IV games, . Each of them appears at a certain location depending on the day of the week. They were one of the original aspects of the game to take advantage of the built-in clock system. The Zephyr Badge must be obtained for the siblings to appear. Locations At all times on , a note in the house of the Week Siblings can be found, saying when and where each will appear. By going to the location on the right day of the week and talking to the Week Sibling, he or she will give players a certain type-enhancing held item. Each item can only be obtained once. If a Week Sibling is visited after having been met once, he or she will either have no item or, if all Week Siblings have been met at least once, one of Julia's Ribbons . Quotes Monica :"Glad to meet you. I'm Monica of Monday. As a token of our friendship, I have a gift for you! It's an item that raises the power of Flying-type moves. You should equip a bird Pokémon with that item." "My brothers and sisters are all over the place. See if you could find them all!" Tuscany * In Generation II: :"I do believe that this is the first time we've met? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Tuscany of Tuesday. By way of introduction, please accept this gift, a Pink Bow. Wouldn't you agree that it is most adorable? It strengthens Normal-type moves. I am certain it will be of use." :"Have you met Monica, my older sister? Or my younger brother, Wesley? I am the second of seven children." * In Generation IV: :"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Tuscany of Tuesday. By way of introduction please accept this gift, a TwistedSpoon. Wouldn't you agree that it is most adorable? It strengthens Psychic-type moves. I am certain it will be of use." :"Have you met Monica, my older sister? Or my younger brother, Wesley? I am the second of seven children." Wesley *In Generation II: :"Today's not Wednesday. That's too bad." :"Well, how do you do? Seeing as how it's Wednesday today, I'm Wesley of Wednesday. Pleased to meet you. Please take a souvenir. Black Belt beefs up the power of Fighting moves." :"Since you found me, you must have met my brothers and sisters. Or did you just get lucky?" *In Generation IV: :"No way! Wednesday's already over! See you next week!" :"I'm Wesley of Wednesday. Pleased to meet you. Please take a souvenir. Black Belt beefs up the power of Fighting moves." :"Since you found me, you must have met my brothers and sisters. Or did you just get lucky?" Arthur :"Do you think that the middle of the week is Wednesday? Or do you think it's Thursday? Go decide, and I'll see you next Thursday!" :"Who are you? I'm Arthur of Thursday. Here. You can have this. A Pokémon that uses Rock-type moves should hold on to that. It pumps up Rock-type attacks." :"I'm Arthur of Thursday. I'm the second son out of seven children." Frieda :"Isn't it Friday today? It's so boring when it's not!" :"Yahoo! It's Friday! I'm Frieda of Friday! Nice to meet you! Here's a Poison Barb for you! Give it to a Pokémon that has Poison-type moves. Oh! It's wicked! You'll be shocked how good it makes Poison moves!" :"Hiya! What day do you like? I love Friday. No doubt about it! Don't you think it's great too?" Santos * In Generation II: :"... It's Saturday... I'm Santos of Saturday... You can have this... ... Spell Tag... Ghost-type moves get stronger... It will frighten you..." :"... See you again on another Saturday... I won't have any more gifts..." * In Generation IV: :"...It's Saturday... I'm Santos of Saturday... Take this... ... Soft Sand... Ground-type moves get stronger... It will startle you..." :"... See you again on another Saturday..." Sunny *In Generation II: :"Hi! I'm Sunny of Sunday, meaning it's Sunday today! I was told to give you this if I saw you! That thing... Um... ...What was it now... ... Oh! I remember now! A Pokémon that knows Electric moves should hold it. My sis Monica said it powers up Electric moves!" :"My sisters and brothers are Monica, Tuscany, Wesley, Arthur, Frieda and Santos. They're all older than me!" *In Generation IV: :"Hi! I'm Sunny of Sunday, meaning it's Sunday today! I was told to give you this if I saw you! That thing... Um... ...What was it now... ... Oh! I remember now! A Pokémon that knows Electric moves should hold it. My sis Monica said it powers up Electric-type moves!" :"My sister Monica... My sister Tuscany... My brother Wesley... My brother Arthur... My sister Frieda... And my brother Santos. They're all older than me!" Appearance Trivia * Arthur is the only sibling whose first letter of their English name does not match the first letter of their day of the week. Instead, the second syllable of his name, thur, matches the first of his day, Thursday. **In French, this same relation is taken by Homer on Mercredi (Wednesday), while in Italian the name Ercole fits into the middle of the corresponding day of the week, Mercoledì (Wednesday). * In Generation II, Santos gives the player a Spell Tag, but in Generation IV, he gives the player a Soft Sand. The "eerie" way that he talks makes sense in Generation II, which fits well with the Ghost-type item that he gives the player, but he still talks the same way in Generation IV, in his eerie style, despite giving a completely different item. Names Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters de:Geschwister Wochentag fr:Fratrie des sept it:Fratelli Settedì ja:曜日兄弟 zh:星期兄弟